


Here to Help

by Rozilla



Series: Thunder Bros - Thundershield Dumping Ground [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedside, Cancer, Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, Loving Thor, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes care of Jane as best he can.</p><p>** Please note - if this story makes anyone uncomfortable, or if I have not given the subject the weight it deserves, please email me to let me know pretty.lettuce@gmail.com and I will remove it straight away.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to tie in with my Thuderbros series after reading a series of amazing articles by Cancer Research UK about how couples work through chemotherapy and living with cancer in general and was inspired to write this. However, as I have mentioned before- I don't want to upset or offend anyone, so if this makes someone uncomfortable, I'll remove it no questions asked. I have lost relatives and a friend (at quite a young age to) to cancer, so I would hate to think I have had a negative effect on someone going through the same thing. I simply wanted to portray a couple in love and expressing it despite a terrible illness.

Jane wasn't doing too badly today, all things considered. She needed a long rest though, so Thor set out the sofa bed with plenty of cushions to prop her up and brought in some mint tea and dry toast- the only things she felt up to eating at drinking. She smiled up at him and sighed 'Okay, guess who I am?'

She set her face into a frozen, cold expression and said, as flatly as possible 'Captain, my vow of celibacy has been noted and is on record.'

Thor looked puzzled for a moment, then snorted loudly 'Oh god, the bald chick from Star Trek the Motion Picture!'

'Yes!' Jane laughed, then winced a little 'Ow, not smart.'

'You okay?' Thor knelt next to her.

'Yeah, ribs, it's cool,' she relaxed 'thanks. I'm okay now.'

Thor kissed her on the forehead 'That was a good impression by the way,' he said 'not just cause of the hair.'

'Or lack thereof,' Jane nodded 'it's pretty easy to be fair.'

'Are there any other bald women in movies? There's got to be a few,' Thor reached for his phone.

'Not that I can think of, I could try and do Professor Xavier or something,' she chuckled.

'You work on that,' he gave her another kiss and set his phone aside again 'in the mean time, you want to watch anything?'

'Not really,' she said, snuggling into his side 'just wanna cuddle.'

'No problem,' Thor carefully wrapped an arm around her 'that okay?'

'Very.'

She turned a little towards him to wrap an arm around him in return. She sipped her tea and contemplated him for a while. He'd lost weight over the last year, a lot of his muscle had gone, making him look leaner and thinner. He'd not had time for the gym and eaten when he could. She did miss it slightly, but was just grateful for his company. He didn't seem to be put off by her weight loss either (she had been thin before, now she was pretty much just skin and bone), or her lack of hair, but she knew he was better than that anyway.

'Thor?' She whispered, a little uneasily.

'Yeah?' He replied, softly, stroking her arm.

'When was the last time we did it?'

Thor seemed to consider it for a while 'About... three weeks ago?'

'Yikes,' Jane muttered.

'You're having chemo sweetie, I don't expect you to-'

'I know and... honestly, I haven't missed it much. I'm glad you're still holding me and I like the kisses.'

'Good,' he gave her the slightest of squeezes 'I'm pretty free and easy with my hugs, but especially with you.'

She leaned to the other side to place her tea somewhere safe, then looked up at him and tried to lean up 'Can you kiss me now?'

'Sure.'

She hoped she tasted of mint tea rather than anything else right now, but he kissed with as much enthusiasm as he had ever done. The angle was awkward, but he lifted her up to meet him and melted into the kiss.

'I...' she tried, when they broke apart 'I know it's a bit... weird right now-'

'No, it isn't,' Thor replied, firmly, settling her back again 'I just don't want to hurt you.'

'Yeah I get that,' she sighed 'but could you... take care of me? Y'know... undress me?'

She flushed slightly, wondering if she should have said that and feeling self-conscious, but he nodded and gently peeled off her t-shirt, taking a moment to look at her, all smiles and gentle eyes.

'You're gorgeous,' he murmured 'and... may I?'

'Before you do, if I can't finish-'

'Then we'll stop,' he said, hand tracing a line down her neck and across her collar bone 'you tell me what you want.'

'Okay,' she whispered 'I'm not very... uh...' she gestured to herself 'I might need some help. The olive oil I think.'

He smiled and disappeared to fetch it, returning and setting beside the bed. She tired not to smirk at the idea, it had been a suggestion from the doctor, but laid back again. He took the cue to lay little kisses on her sternum and down, nothing too hard, barely touching the skin, but crossing to her breast and gently kiss on the tip of a nipple.

'There,' she breathed 'that's good... I like that.'

He just used his tongue to tease the pink skin and the tip of the nub whilst she relaxed into the feeling. A voice of self-doubt and uneasiness tried to make itself heard, but she ignored it when Thor plucked at the waistband of her pjs- stopping himself.

'Sorry,' he whispered, 'got carried away.'

'It's fine,' she pointed to the other breast and smiled 'same again please.'

He laughed at that 'You're so much fun,' he leaned over, gently taking the flesh in his hand to reach his tongue over the other nipple.

'Thanks,' she sucked at her bottom lip 'glad to hear- uh-'

It helped, the tingle and warmth that seemed to edge away everything else. She knew it couldn't last, there was more treatment, more therapy, more everything to come, but here was just... them. For a while. It felt really good.

'Take off my pants for me,' she moaned a little 'use your fingers- the oil-'

He followed directions and tugged the pj bottoms from her hips and gently pulled them away. Transferring kisses to her belly as he reached for the oil, carefully opening it and drizzling some on his fingers and gently, listening for any hisses of pain or discomfort, reached down to part her folds, legs opening. His fingers circled her clit carefully, gently, listening to her whimper and sigh in apparent pleasure. He had to shift position around one leg, he wanted to watch her, know from her reactions whether he was doing it right.

'Wanna see,' she croaked 'want to see you...'

He nodded, grateful as his erection was cramped painfully in his jeans and gently undid his zip and shift them down, along with his underwear. She giggled a little when he shucked them off completely and stared at it.

'God I wish I could fuck you right now,' she croaked 'but I'm not sure I can. Don't want to ruin this.'

'It's fine, as long as you're okay with me touching?'

'Yeah, more than okay.'

He added more oil and stroked her with one hand, tending to himself with the other, surprised to see her watching him intently, her own fingers replacing his own.

'Keep going,' she gasped, sighing as she touched herself, watching him stroke his cock in return 'god you're so good to me, I love you, I love you-'

She was babbling a little, dizzy with the feeling, her fingers slick and warm, he grit his teeth and smile down at her 'I love you to,' he hissed 'so beautiful, so-'

He only just avoided putting his hand on her arm when he leaned over her, other hand still stroking and watching as her fingers drove her closer and closer to release. She came first, her head buried back into the pillow, chest heaving and letting out a whimpering groan and a sigh. He longed to join her, hand working harder, kissing her breasts then burying his face in her neck. He felt her fingers glide up his stomach, the wet tips making him shake and finally follow her into climax, spurting over her belly, growling her name.

 

He managed to move away so he didn't crush her and had enough energy to wipe her gently down with his t-shirt, standing up to put it in the laundry basket.

'Nice ass,' she teased as he walked away, he turned and wiggled his hips a little, making her laugh. When he returned he pulled up the blankets around her and gave her a long, languid kiss.

'You want your clothes back on?' He asked.

'Nah, it's okay, I like the feeling of blanket on skin, it's nice,' she said, dreamily, 'that was good, thank you.'

'Same,' he held her hand across her chest 'I'm glad I can make you feel better.'

'Yeah, you're pretty good at it. Ever considered being a doctor?'

'Hah! I'm not sure jerking off on a patient counts as good medical practice, no matter how willing they are.'

Jane laughed at him and sighed into the pillows 'Love you.'

'Love you to,' he whispered, staying there until she slipped away into sleep.


End file.
